Fake partner
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Presionado por familiares y amigos, Sasuke ya no se siente cómodo con su soltería, menos ahora que la boda de Itachi se acerca. Así que toma la decisión de poner fin a eso, lo que no esperó es que un anuncio en el periódico de su padre podía darle la solución perfecta de forma temporal: alquilar una pareja falsa.
1. La solución perfecta: Fake Partner

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) y AU.

**FAKE PARTNER:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 1: "La solución perfecta: Fake Partner":

─¡Un brindis por el novio!

Los vasos chocaron en aquel bar, algunos derramando un poco de su contenido en la mesa. Uchiha Itachi era el afortunado novio por el que brindaban. Estaba situado en una de las mesas del fondo, acompañado de quienes fueron sus amigos desde la escuela y otros sus actuales compañeros de trabajo: Yahiko, Nagato, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan. También estaba su hermano Sasuke, y un par de conocidos que tenían en común: Juugo y Suigetsu.

─Disfruta este momento de libertad, Itachi ─le dijo Deidara─. No lo podrás recuperar nunca después de casarte, hum. Sé lo que digo.

─Sólo los idiotas se casan ─comentó Hidan, con unas cervezas de más encima─. Yo prefiero ir de flor en flor.

─Ya encontrarás a alguien ─aseguró Itachi con calma, sin sentirse en absoluto insultado. Él era feliz dando ese paso, quería a su novia.

─Esto me recuerda ─intervino Suigetsu recargando un codo en la mesa. Juugo y él no bebían cerveza, sólo un refresco y agua─. Hidan y Sasuke son los únicos solteros en esta mesa, el resto tenemos pareja o están casados.

Sasuke rodó la mirada al saber que se avecinaba un incómodo tema de conversación para él. Y Hidan dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

─Yo al menos voy de flor en flor. Ya sabes, un mes con una chica, quince días con otra… ─Miró a Sasuke─. Pero a él no se le ha conocido ni una miserable aventura.

Sasuke contuvo el deseo de levantarse y marcharse cuando todos excepto Itachi y Juugo le miraron fijamente, como esperando que desmintiera aquello y presumiera de sus aventuras pasajeras como hacía el idiota de Hidan.

─El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo ─trató de excusarse. Su ceño se frunció al escuchar a Hidan sofocar la risa─. Que no presuma de ello no significa que no haya tenido aventuras.

─Yo nunca te he visto con nadie ─comentó Yahiko.

─Yo tampoco ─añadió Sasori.

─Al menos a Hidan lo vemos una vez al mes abrazado a la cintura de una mujer diferente ─dijo Deidara─. Pero tú ni eso. ─Cómo disfrutaba fastidiando al hermano del que fue su compañero en la escuela.

─Yo diría que es gay ─dijo Hidan─. Pero es que ni con un hombre se le ha visto. ─Rió divertido con su propio comentario, dando golpecitos en la mesa.

Cuando Sasuke decidió que era hora de marcharse, Itachi intervino.

─Es suficiente. Estamos aquí para celebrar que me voy a casar en cinco días con Konan, no para hablar de la vida sentimental de mi hermano.

Todos asintieron y obedecieron a Itachi que a pesar de que había hablado sereno, era mejor no desobedecerle.

Pero aunque Itachi cortó aquella conversación, ya era tarde porque Sasuke se sentía profundamente irritado. A sus veinticinco años no dejaba de recibir comentarios y presiones de familiares, compañeros de trabajo, amigos, y hasta de los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Itachi.

¡Jodida sociedad! ¿Qué tenía de malo estar soltero a los veinticinco?

Él era feliz así, adoraba su rutina tranquila, de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa. Si algún fin de semana le apetecía, iba a un bar a conseguirse un rollo de una noche, no quería ataduras. Gracias a su atractivo no tenía problemas para encontrar un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a pasar un rato con él. Sí, un hombre. Uchiha Sasuke era gay, motivo por el que nunca se había dejado ver con alguno de sus escasos rollos pasajeros.

Por eso cuando sus padres le preguntaban que cuándo planeaba conseguir una novia y tener descendencia, les pedía todo lo amable que podía que no se hicieran ilusiones al respecto. Además, ya estaba Itachi para continuar el apellido Uchiha, que se dieran por satisfechos con eso.

Pero últimamente la presión de la sociedad había comenzado a hacer mella en él. Hasta se estaba planteando alquilar un vientre en unos años para darle a Fugaku y Mikoto el nieto por el que tanto suspiraban. Pero en unos años, ahora no estaba preparado. Que un hombre de su edad estuviese soltero estaba mal visto, y era aún peor en el caso de las mujeres, en ellas la presión era mayor. En ese aspecto agradecía no ser mujer.

Soportó estoico todo lo que duró aquella reunión. No veía el momento para regresar a casa. Cuando llegaron, suspiró al sentir la protección que le brindaban las paredes de su hogar al cerrar la puerta.

─¿Un mal día? ─preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce para su hijo.

─Prefiero no hablar de ello ─respondió evasivo.

Mikoto miró el periódico que llevaba en las manos. Se disponía a tirarlo a petición de Fugaku que ya lo había leído esa mañana.

─¿Por qué no lees el periódico para distraerte? A tu padre le funciona.

─Claro ─murmuró agarrando el periódico con desgano.

Una vez que Mikoto se fue, tal vez para preguntarle a Itachi cómo había ido la reunión de amigos, fue a la cocina dispuesto a tirar el periódico. No le interesaba leerlo. Su mano se negó a soltar el periódico dentro de la basura cuando en la página de sección de anuncios captó uno interesante:

"_¡Contrata a un(a) novio(a) falso(a)!_

_¿Te gustaría ser popular?_

_¿Quieres provocar celos en un(a) ex novio(a)?_

_¿Deseas impresionar a tus amigos?_

_¿Necesitas poner fin a la presión de tus amigos y familiares?_

_¡Somos lo que necesitas!_"

Sasuke no pudo evitar gritar un casi desesperado "¡Sí!" en su mente que incluso le sorprendió a él mismo. Ahí estaba la solución a su problema. Justo debajo indicaban el nombre de la empresa que hacía el servicio y la forma de ponerse en contacto con ellos mediante un número de teléfono y una página web.

Antes siquiera de meditarlo, sus pies ya le llevaban a su habitación y sus manos estaban encendiendo el ordenador portátil.

Introdujo la dirección web y lo primero que vio fue un formulario para registrarse en la web o ingresar si ya eras miembro. Al lado una foto de una atractiva mujer con un botón sobre su cabeza que decía "Quiero contratar una novia", y justo al lado un hombre esbelto con un botón sobre su cabeza que decía "Quiero contratar un novio"

Tras registrarse en la web, su mano dudó en situar la flecha sobre el hombre o la mujer. Le gustaban los hombres, pero contratar a una mujer callaría todos los rumores sobre su sexualidad y haría que le dejaran tranquilo por una temporada. Le pedían que seleccionara un plan: un rollo por 3 días, un(a) ex por 7 días, un(a) novio(a) por 7 días, una pareja virtual por 30 días, y un socio por 5 días.

Pensó que una semana era excesivo, incluso los tres días le parecían excesivos. ¿No podía contratar sólo un día? Entonces recordó que el día antes de la boda había una cena familiar, y el día después de la boda había una comida familiar para despedir a Itachi y Konan antes de que se fueran de viaje de novios.

─Tres días ─susurró. Costaba 3.035 yenes* por día, no era caro, y el pago era a través de Paypal.

Esperaba no meterse en un problema. La página aseguraba que era de confianza y 100% discreta, con los mejores hombres y mujeres. Pero sabía que no tenía que hacerle mucho caso a eso, después de todo, ¿quién iba a hablar mal de su propio producto?

En una de las condiciones decía que debía contratar como mínimo 72 horas antes. Había tenido suerte, era martes y necesitaba a la chica para el viernes. La boda era el sábado. Si quería anular, debía hacerlo 24 horas antes.

Dejó de leer las condiciones y simplemente indicó que quería una mujer. En la casilla de petición especial, indicó que la quería rubia. No era usual ver a alguien con ese color de pelo en Japón, y quería una chica que llamara la atención para que nadie olvidara que él estuvo con una mujer y así dejaran de joderle en una temporada.

─Sasuke. ─La voz de Mikoto se oyó tras la puerta.

─Entra ─indicó cerrando la página, ya había terminado.

─La cena estará lista pronto ─avisó, y antes de marcharse miró curiosa a su hijo─. ¿Qué haces? ¿Chateas con una chica? ─preguntó con una sonrisa.

El ceño de Sasuke se arrugó ligeramente, pero al instante se tranquilizó al pensar en algo. Giró a ver a su madre.

─Lo cierto es que estoy saliendo con alguien. ─No podía evitar pensar que era estúpido lo que había llegado a hacer para que le dejaran en paz. ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

A Mikoto le faltó saltar de alegría. ¡Por fin su pequeño Sasuke había encontrado su media naranja! Corrió a abrazarlo.

─Estoy tan contenta… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

─Llevamos poco tiempo ─se limitó a responder.

─Espero que la traigas para la cena familiar del viernes, ¡y para la boda! ─Quería que todos vieran que su hijo ya había conseguido novia.

─Sí… Iré a decírselo a Itachi.

Cuando Sasuke se disponía a salir de su habitación, la pregunta de Mikoto le dejó paralizado en su lugar.

─¿Cómo se llama?

¡Perfecto! ¿Ahora qué hacía? ¿Se inventaba un nombre?

─Me guardaré el secreto hasta el día de la cena, mamá.

─Ah, no seas malo hijo… ─Pero al verle que no tenía intención de contestar, suspiró resignada─. Está bien, respetaré tu decisión.

La espera hasta el viernes le iba a resultar eterna.

**FAKE PARTNER**

─Así que la novia de Sasuke vendrá esta noche ─comentó Konan, sentada a la mesa junto a Itachi, sus suegros y su futuro cuñado─. No sabía que tenía una.

─Nadie lo sabía, Konan ─respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa─. Sasuke se lo tenía muy callado.

Sasuke miró disimuladamente ansioso el reloj de la pared, era casi la hora en la que habían quedado para cenar. El día que mandó la petición para una novia falsa, le llegó un correo pidiéndole que indicara una dirección, número de teléfono, fecha y hora para reunirse. Y faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada.

Suspiró. Esperaba que al menos la chica fuese atractiva e inteligente para que no le hiciera quedar en ridículo.

─Se está retrasando ─comentó Fugaku mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Sabía que si había algo que Fugaku odiaba, era la impuntualidad. Su "novia" se ganaría el desagrado de Fugaku si no llegaba ¡ya!

Entonces el timbre sonó, y Sasuke no sabía si tranquilizarse o estresarse más.

─Abre tú, Sasuke. Seguramente es ella ─pidió Mikoto─. Se sentirá más cómoda si la recibes tú.

Deseando una vez más que al menos fuera una chica guapa e inteligente, sobre todo inteligente, fue a abrir. La tensión se desvaneció cuando al abrir la puerta no vio a su "novia", si no a un chico… que por cierto no sabía quién demonios era. ¿Un amigo de Itachi? Pensó que conocía a todos los amigos de Itachi, pero al parecer no.

─¡Hola! Busco a Uchiha Sasuke.

─Soy yo. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ─preguntó directo. Su "novia" estaba a punto de llegar, no quería perder el tiempo.

El recién llegado esbozó una sonrisa aliviada.

─¡Bien!, no me he perdido. No conozco muy bien esta parte de la ciudad y temía perderme'ttebayo ─comentó─. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, me envía la empresa Fake Partner. Seré tu novio durante tres días.

¿Qué había dicho ese rubio? ¿Qué venía de la empresa Fake Partner? ¡No podía ser posible! Miró atrás para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus familiares rondaba cerca.

─¡Imposible! ─susurró─. Yo pedí una chica, no un chico.

La sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó, quedando tan sorprendido como él.

─Oh… ¿entonces no es aquí la fiesta gay? Me he vestido como me pidieron ─se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta naranja con gorro que llevaba, revelando una camisa de redecilla que dejó ver su piel bronceada─, no sabes lo que me costó encontrar una camiseta de estas. ─Además se había puesto unos pantalones ceñidos. Le pidieron que vistiera informal pero sexy, y que llevara expresamente ese tipo de camiseta. Ahora se sentía ridículo vistiendo así.

─¿Qué fiesta gay? ─masculló irritado─. Aquí es una cena familiar. ─Ante el silencio del otro, agregó─. ¿Dónde está la chica que pedí?

─No tengo ni idea. ─Se encogió de hombros.

Ninguno sospechaba que casi en el otro extremo de la ciudad, una chica rubia de larga melena recogida en una coleta acababa de llegar a un apartamento donde la recibieron un grupo de hombres con ropas extravagantes que nada tenían que ver con la sobria pero elegante forma de vestir de Ino, la chica que en ese momento debía de estar en casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

─Tienes que buscarla y traerla hasta aquí.

─¡Yo no sé dónde está la chica'ttebayo! Eso es cosa de la empresa. A mí me dieron esta dirección, y aquí estoy ─se excusó.

─No quiero tus servicios, vete.

Naruto frenó la puerta que había estado a punto de estamparse en su cara y la abrió de nuevo.

─¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes decir eso, tenías que haber cancelado un día antes, teme. No pienso irme de aquí, o si no, no me pagarán.

─Si es dinero lo que quieres, entonces…

─¿Sasuke?

La voz de Mikoto tensó a Sasuke. Naruto se subió la cremallera para ocultar la camisa y vio acercarse a una mujer.

─¿Por qué tardas tanto, Sasuke? ─Pensó que tal vez a la novia de Sasuke le daba vergüenza enfrentarla a ella y a Fugaku─. ¿Está todo bien? Oh… ─musitó al ver que no se trataba de la novia de Sasuke, si no de un chico─. Buenas noches. ¿Eres amigo de Sasuke?

Antes de que Naruto siquiera tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca, Sasuke intervino.

─Todo está bien, mamá. Se llama Ma… ─¿Cómo demonios dijo ese rubio que se llamaba?

─¡Na! ¡Naruto! ─corrigió con una sonrisilla tensa. Así que esa mujer era su "suegra"─. Buenas noches. ─Hizo una ligera reverencia─. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el novio de Sasuke.

Sasuke miró al rubio con ganas de querer matarlo. La cara que se le había quedado a Mikoto con aquella noticia era totalmente indescifrable, no sabía decir si su madre estaba sorprendida, asustada, nerviosa, o todo a la vez.

─¿No… vio? ─Miró a Sasuke─. Pero hijo… dijiste que era una chica.

El ambiente se tornó tenso cuando Sasuke no contestó nada. No quería decir la verdad, sería humillante para él que todos supieran que había caído tan bajo como para alquilar una novia, aunque luego había sido un novio por culpa de la ineptitud de la empresa.

─Sasuke estaba preocupado por la reacción de sus familiares'ttebayo.

Uchiha deseó gritarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, ¿cómo había podido decir que era su novio?

Mikoto miró comprensiva y preocupada a su hijo menor.

─¿Es eso cierto, Sasuke? ─Le tomó de los hombros en un gesto cariñoso─. Por eso no quisiste decirme el nombre de tu pareja, por eso nunca habías traído una chica a casa.

─No hacía falta decir eso en voz alta ─refunfuñó Sasuke. Su "novio" no tenía por qué saber eso.

Naruto compuso su mejor expresión entristecida, con sus labios formando casi un puchero.

─Señora, si no soy bien recibido aquí, supongo que me iré. ─Apenas dio media vuelta cuando Mikoto le agarró con suavidad de un brazo, frenándole.

─Espera. Siento si te he incomodado con mi reacción, espero que puedas entenderme. Pero si eres tú quien hace feliz a mi hijo, eres bienvenido.

Fue un poco difícil para Naruto ocultar su expresión triunfante. Giró, todavía con aquella fingida expresión entristecida.

─Lo entiendo. ─Le sonrió ligeramente, comprensivo ─. Gracias.

Naruto suspiró interiormente. Qué fácil era tocar la fibra sensible de las mujeres.

─Ven, te presentaré a los demás. Yo me llamo Mikoto, como ya sabes, soy la madre de Sasuke. Sígueme.

Mikoto se adelantó a los otros dos. Para Sasuke no había pasado desapercibida la actuación del rubio.

─Eres un manipulador, Makuto ─le dijo cerrando la puerta.

─Me llamo Naruto, imbécil ─susurró siguiendo a Sasuke.

La presentación con el resto de la familia no estuvo mal. Naruto recibió las esperadas miradas confusas e incrédulas, pero todo fuera por el dinero. Si Sasuke le "despedía", la empresa no le pagaría la parte que le correspondía del dinero que Sasuke les dio.

Notó que al padre, Fugaku, fue a quien menos le agradó saber que la novia en realidad era un novio. Pero tal vez por educación o por tener la velada en paz, reaccionó como su mujer. Naruto tomó asiento cuando le invitaron.

─¿Y a qué te dedicas? ─preguntó Fugaku en medio de la comida.

─Soy paisajista. Desde pequeño mi hobby ha sido la jardinería.

─Si Deidara estuviera aquí, diría que su trabajo es arte ─comentó Itachi.

─Sin duda. ─Asintió Konan.

Naruto notaba que Fugaku se mantenía callado, sólo escuchando, nada más habló para hacerle la pregunta anterior. Sospechaba que al hombre le había causado más impacto que a Mikoto el saber que la novia de su hijo era un novio. Al menos el hombre no había sido grosero con él, eso era bueno.

─¿Y cuándo os conocisteis? ─preguntó Mikoto.

─Eso… ─comenzó a decir Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sin saber qué decir, no habían planeado nada, y Sasuke no había prevenido que podrían hacerle esa pregunta.

─Yo lo contaré. ─Se adelantó Naruto─. El verano pasado estuve trabajando como repartidor de pizzas'ttebayo. Cuando vine a entregarle la pizza a Sasuke, me invitó a entrar y comer la pizza con él. Supongo que se fijó en mí en el primer instante. ─Sonrió.

Sasuke se atragantó con su comida, alarmando al resto. ¡Estúpido Makuto… o como fuera que se llamara! No podía haber inventado una historia más estúpida, y le dejaba a él como un idiota galán de cuarta que coquetea con el primero que se encuentra.

─¡Eso no es cierto! ─exclamó Sasuke cuando pudo recobrar el aliento.

Todos miraron fijamente a Sasuke.

─¿Entonces cómo fue? ─preguntó Konan.

Naruto le envió una mirada de reproche a Sasuke, diciéndole que lo había estropeado todo, pero éste frunció el ceño y respondió.

─Fue él quien se auto invitó a entrar para compartir la pizza, no al revés. Me suplicó que le dejara entrar.

Al escuchar eso Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar que fue al revés, pero Sasuke era quien pagaba, debía complacerle si quería cobrar. Apartó la mirada sin decir nada.

─Así que mi tonto hermano te gustó desde el primer segundo, Naruto-kun ─le susurró Itachi, sentado a su lado.

─Sí… ─susurró también, dedicándole una sonrisa convincente.

El silencio se instaló un momento y la "pareja" suspiró en su interior pensando que habían pasado la prueba, pero Fugaku intervino.

─¿Una pizza? Sasuke nunca consume ese tipo de comida.

─Es cierto ─agregó Mikoto al reparar en ello.

─Ese día estaba solo en casa y no tenía ganas de cocinar ─se excusó Sasuke

Las alertas de Naruto le gritaron que era momento para cambiar de tema. Miró a la futura pareja de casados y les dedicó una sonrisa.

─Bueno… ¿y cómo será la boda?

─Haremos una boda de estilo occidental ─respondió Konan.

─¡Oh! Están muy de moda últimamente. La semana pasada estuve en una boda occidental.

─¿Se casó algún familiar tuyo, Naruto-kun?

─Sí, un primo.

La respuesta de Naruto fue tan convincente que nadie sospechó que era una mentira. Era cierto que la semana anterior estuvo en una boda estilo occidental, pero por trabajo. Una prima de la novia le había alquilado y se hizo pasar por el novio de la chica durante una semana.

Al transcurrir la semana la chica le había confesado que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él y que si podían seguir viéndose para ver si esos sentimientos pasaban a algo más. Al no sentir lo mismo que ella, la rechazó. Naruto estaba acostumbrándose a que algunos de sus clientes le pidieran llevar la relación ficticia a la realidad, especialmente los que le contrataban un mes, o más.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y pudieron salvar algunas preguntas espinosas que les hicieron, como que cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo, por ejemplo.

Naruto no se quedó mucho tiempo más después de la comida. Sasuke era el cliente más raro que había tenido, con sus anteriores clientes todo había ido como la seda, pero en esta ocasión se había sentido sudar más de una vez.

─Nos vemos mañana ─le despidió Itachi.

─Te acompañaré a la puerta, Ma…

─Naruto ─masculló éste. Le tatuaría su nombre en la frente si volvía a llamarle Makuto.

Tras agradecer la comida y despedirse, Sasuke y Naruto se marcharon. Caminaron juntos una calle mientras Sasuke le explicaba dónde se celebraría la boda, la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían.

─Más te vale no dejarme en ridículo mañana, dobe.

─¡No me llames dobe! Soy un experto en mi trabajo, nadie notará que esto es falso'ttebayo.

─Tú sólo limítate a comer, sonreír, y mantente callado.

─Mientras me pagues, me da igual. ─Se encogió de hombros.

─Hablando de eso, pienso quejarme a la empresa, pediré que me devuelvan el dinero

Naruto rió al escuchar eso y sacudió una mano.

─Lamento decirte que será una pérdida de tiempo. Este tipo de empresas no son legales, pero tampoco ilegales, no tienen ningún tipo de cobertura legal, así que arreglar cualquier problema con ellas es imposible. Para decirlo claro, no te harán caso. Por eso piden su parte del dinero por adelantado, para desentenderse si hay algún problema.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con irritación, era la última vez que confiaba en una de esas empresas de pacotilla.

─Mis padres han descubierto de la peor manera que soy gay.

─No seas dramático, teme. Si ellos te quieren, te aceptarán. ─Trató de animarle─. Además, no se veían enojados, sólo… sorprendidos. Se les pasará.

Se preguntaba qué había empujado a un chico como Sasuke a querer contratar una pareja falsa. Es decir, el chico era sin duda atractivo, podría tener a quien quisiera sin necesidad de pagar por ello.

Quiso preguntarle, pero mejor se contuvo.

─Entonces nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. Hasta mañana ─se despidió.

─Adiós.

Se permitió permanecer unos minutos más en aquella calle, meditando. Su plan se había desviado por completo. ¡Estúpida empresa incompetente…! Finalmente se armó de valor y regresó a casa, temiendo en el fondo algún comentario y mirada reprochante.

En cuanto puso un pie en el comedor todos guardaron silencio de pronto. Una ligera incomodidad le invadió. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber de qué estaban hablando: de él.

─Me voy a dormir, así podéis seguir hablando.

─Sasuke, espera. ─Mikoto le detuvo, acercándose a él─. No tienes que irte, sólo estábamos… bueno, expresando nuestra sorpresa.

─Siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero evitaba esta situación ─explicó escueto.

─Sasuke ─intervino Fugaku─, debes entender que esta situación ha sido un poco violenta para nosotros. Tenías que haber dicho desde el principio que era un chico y no una chica.

¡Es que era una chica!, pensó frustrado.

─No te preocupes, tonto hermano menor. Todo está bien.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Sasuke tomó asiento junto a Mikoto con los demás. Al menos sus familiares le habían aceptado. Pero era la última vez que por culpa de presiones sociales y familiares cometía semejante estupidez.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic cortito owo/ Espero que haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, jaja… En este fanfic tengo muchas notas aclaratorias OwO ¡Y hasta traigo "_¿Sabías que…?_"!

**Fake partner:** Compañero falso, falsa pareja… (Para las que están flojas en inglés, ¡cof!)

**3.035 yenes:** Si internet no me engañó (?) y más le vale que no, es aproximadamente unos 21'50 euros. Pero si hay algún error, que alguien me lo diga (si quiere) y lo arreglo :D

**¿Sabías que…?**

Las ceremonias de boda al estilo Cristiano son actualmente muy populares en Japón. Estas ceremonias siguen el modelo en una capilla de bodas tradicionales o estereotipadas.

En los últimos años, la boda de estilo cristiana (a menudo llamada "la boda de estilo occidental") se ha convertido en la elección de la mayoría de las parejas en Japón. Una industria ha surgido, dedicada a proveer a las parejas con una ceremonia siguiendo el modelo de los rituales de la iglesia. Las bodas Japonesas estilo cristiano se realizan generalmente en una capilla, ya sea en una ceremonia simple o elaborada, a menudo en una capilla de bodas especial dentro de un hotel.

La mayoría de las parejas probablemente eligen su estilo de la boda, no por ninguna razón religiosa, sino más bien como una declaración de moda. Una de las razones de su popularidad se debe al hecho de que son más baratos que una ceremonia sintoísta tradicional. Otra razón para su popularidad es que el estilo occidental se considera moderno, exótico y más elegante. Una ceremonia de estilo cristiana permite que la novia y el novio aprovechen la cultura occidental, la copia de películas y bodas de estilo telenovela.

**¿Sabías que…?**

Especialmente en China, la presión de la familia a las mujeres es enorme. Las mujeres solteras tienen que afrontar la peliaguda pregunta: ¿has encontrado pareja? ¿Y qué planes hay para tener familia?

Ello hace que muchas de estas mujeres recurran a la fácil solución de escoger a un hombre cualquiera para representar durante unas horas el papel de novio y presentarlo como posible elegido para así poder pasar tranquilamente las fiestas con padres y familiares. Debido a la gran demanda, en internet hay un ejército de novios de alquiler o cientos de agencias de contactos que ofrecen este tipo de servicio.

Los padres chinos sienten que quedan en ridículo cuando sus hijos en edad casadera no encuentran pareja. En muchos casos se preocupan ellos mismos de encontrar al hombre adecuado para sus hijas. De ellas se espera que aseguren la próxima generación, aun cuando han tenido una buena formación y hayan prosperado profesionalmente. La presión crece con cada cumpleaños de la mujer. Los novios de alquiler son toda una moda en China.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Cuando la actuación se convierte en

**FAKE PARTNER:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 2: "Cuando la actuación se convierte en realidad":

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos. Naruto se había presentado puntual, impecablemente vestido con traje para la ocasión, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su pelo que parecía ser indomable. Cuando llegó el momento de las fotos familiares antes de la comida y Naruto posó con ellos, Sasuke contuvo las ganas de pedirle que no saliera en las fotos. No quería que después de algunos años, al ver aquellas fotos, se topara con ese rubio que le recordara su error de contratar una pareja falsa. Pero habría sido sospechoso pedirle a su "novio" que no apareciera en las fotos, por eso no lo hizo.

Fue embarazoso presentar a Naruto a ciertas personas cuando preguntaban quién era el chico. Algunos pensaron que la noticia no les sorprendía, ya que como nunca habían visto a Sasuke con una mujer, automáticamente habían asumido que el chico era gay; no le encontraban otra explicación.

Durante la comida pudo relajarse un poco al comprobar que Naruto hacía lo que él le dijo: comer, sonreír y mantenerse callado. Además no tenía problema con los numerosos cubiertos de la mesa, eso era bueno, le ahorraría una vergüenza.

No fue hasta después del baile de los novios, cuando se quedaron solos en la mesa, que Naruto se atrevió a hablarle.

─Toma, Sasuke ─le dijo, extendiéndole un papel.

Con curiosidad Sasuke lo tomó, era una factura.

─¿Qué significa esto?

─Es lo que me costó alquilar este traje para la boda. Ese tipo de gastos corren por tu cuenta.

─¿No me digas? ─preguntó burlón.

─Son gastos extra, lo pone en las normas de la web.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al recordar que dejó de leer las normas cuando no iba ni por la mitad.

─¿Cuáles son los gastos extra?

─Ropa o cualquier cosa que tenga que alquilar o comprar, los besos también entran en esa categoría, si me quieres algún día más de lo acordado también. El desplazamiento también corre por tu cuenta, ya sea en transporte público, o pagando la gasolina de mi propio vehículo. Si quieres que duerma en tu casa el gasto extra se dispara, al igual que si quieres que hagamos manitas delante de alguien, entre otras cosas. Excepto el sexo, eso no es una opción.

─Esto es una estafa, tengo que pagarte por todo.

─¡No es así! Puedo tomarte de la mano, besarte la mejilla, o abrazarte en público si lo deseas. Después de todo mi trabajo es hacer creer a todos que soy tu novio.

Sasuke asintió. En cierta medida aquello tenía sentido, si Naruto tenía que gastar en ropa cada vez que fuera alquilado como invitado falso a un evento como una boda, no sería rentable para él. Y también si cualquiera que le alquilara pudiera besarle, tener relaciones con él, o tenerlo como novio más días de lo estipulado gratis, más de una persona se aprovecharía.

─Entiendo. ─Se relajó en la silla, guardando la factura. Ahora entendía por qué no era caro alquilar un novio falso, lo que era caro eran los gastos extra─. Te confieso que estaba preocupado, pensaba que me harías quedar mal.

─Me ofendes, teme. En la empresa nos enseñan a ser la pareja perfecta, he dado clases de baile, de cocina, modales, defensa personal… Todo lo que puedas imaginar para dejar al cliente contento, sea cual sea la situación.

─Todo muy bonito, pero luego los idiotas lo estropean enviando a la persona equivocada.

Al escuchar aquello Naruto rió. De hecho, aquella era la segunda vez que le habían enviado a un destino equivocado.

─Lo cierto es que sí dattebayo.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esto?

─En octubre hará cinco años, justo cuando cumpliré los veinticinco. Cuando perdí mi empleo como paisajista tomé este como opción temporal en lo que encontraba trabajo como paisajista de nuevo. Pero el tiempo pasó y… aquí estoy. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Este trabajo no está tan mal. He conocido muchos lugares y mucha gente interesante.

Sasuke recargó un codo en la mesa y una mejilla en la mano, mirando entretenido al rubio. Había descubierto que ambos tenían la misma edad, ya que Naruto cumpliría también veinticinco en pocos meses.

─Así que es cierto que eres paisajista.

─¡Claro! ─sonrió.

─Pensé que era una mentira para salvar la situación.

─A veces sí me invento una profesión, depende de mi humor supongo, o si mi cliente me pide que diga una profesión en concreto.

─¿Has ido a muchas bodas como falso invitado? ─No entendía por qué, pero sentía curiosidad por el chico. Nunca había conocido a nadie con un empleo semejante.

─¡A muchas! Ya he perdido la cuenta. He sido invitado como compañero de trabajo, como amigo, como familiar, como novio… La última vez fue la semana pasada, como dije ayer'ttebayo. Una prima de la novia me alquiló para ser su novio una semana.

─¿Y te gusta eso? Ir a bodas donde en realidad no conoces a nadie.

─¿Bromeas? Me pagan por comer, beber y bailar. ¿Dónde está el problema?

─Visto de ese modo… ─susurró.

Los minutos transcurrieron y ambos mantenían una amena charla mientras bebían. Por norma de la empresa Naruto tenía prohibido consumir alcohol mientras trabajaba, porque podía arriesgarse a emborracharse y serle infiel a su "pareja" frente a alguien más, como le ocurrió a un compañero de trabajo. Desde entonces tenían prohibido el alcohol en horario de trabajo. Así que Naruto tomaba un refresco y Sasuke una cerveza.

─Y lo más raro que me ha pasado en este trabajo es que invitaron a más de una veintena de mis compañeros y a mí a la misma boda. Todos éramos falsos amigos, compañeros y familiares del novio. El chico se casaba por segunda vez y le avergonzaba invitar nuevamente a sus familiares, amigos y compañeros. Sus padres eran sus únicos invitados reales. Pero ya sabes, cuanto más invitados tiene una boda, mejor.

Los dos rieron, Sasuke de manera más sutil. Desde la distancia, Itachi los observó un momento. Su hermano se veía cómodo y feliz con el chico, tal vez sí podría irse tranquilo a su viaje de novios sabiendo que dejaba a su tonto hermano menor en buenas manos.

─¿Estás preocupado? ─preguntó Konan. Sabía que Itachi siempre tenía un ojo sobre su querido hermano, buscando estar listo por si era necesario protegerle a pesar de saber que Sasuke podía cuidarse solo perfectamente ─. Naruto parece ser buen chico.

─Parece, tú lo has dicho. Pero no lo conocemos en realidad.

─Pero tu hermano sí, eso es lo que importa. ─Tomó a su esposo del brazo─. Sasuke ya no es un niño al que debes proteger ─le recordó.

─Lo sé.

Sasuke miró a un lado al tener la sensación de sentirse observado, pero sólo vio a Itachi y a Konan alejándose hacia la pista de baile donde algunos invitados se movían al ritmo de la música. Sus padres estaban unas mesas más allá con los padres de Konan y unos viejos conocidos que les habían invitado a su mesa cuando la comida finalizó, charlando y recordando buenos tiempos.

─¿Ocurre algo'ttebayo?

En respuesta sacudió la cabeza, negando.

─¿Me decías?

─¡Teme, no me escuchas! ─renegó.

─Sólo me distraje un momento ─se excusó.

─Te decía que respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo que menos me gusta de mi trabajo es que algunos clientes quieren ir en serio conmigo. Creo que confunden la actuación con la realidad y quieren ir más allá. Algunos chicos han intentado propasarse alguna vez, pero gracias a las clases de defensa personal, me defiendo sin problema.

─¿Chicos? Pensaba que sólo atendías a mujeres y yo era el primer hombre que te contrataba por error de la empresa.

─No, yo también soy gay'ttebayo ─dijo tan abiertamente que Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Él siempre había escondido su condición y ese rubio lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Entonces recordó que Naruto comentó cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa que iba a una fiesta gay─. Y como mi trabajo es básicamente hacer compañía, tomar de las manos y poco más, también quise estar disponible para mujeres. Ya sabes, así tendré más ingresos.

Al escuchar aquello Sasuke tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que estaba cerca de otro chico gay, simplemente hablando. Sus anteriores contactos con gays se habían limitado a sexo rápido con desconocidos en un intento de sacar el estrés que le causaba ocultar su condición.

─Así que no te vayas a fijar en mí, teme ─bromeó Naruto, dando un trago a su refresco─. Yo sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

─El hecho de que ambos seamos gay no significa que vaya a sentir algo por ti, dobe ─afirmó con repentina seriedad.

Naruto le miró un poco incómodo, él sólo había dicho aquello como una broma. No esperaba, ni deseaba, que ese teme fuera a fijarse en él.

─Lo sé, sólo bromeaba'ttebayo.

No fue difícil para Sasuke captar la ligera incomodidad que había sentido Naruto. Fue su culpa por tomarse la broma a pecho. Intentó continuar la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

─Clases de cocina, de baile, hacer compañía… Eres algo así como un hōkan.*

─Podría decirse. ─Sonrió─. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

Conforme los minutos pasaban Sasuke se sentía más relajado y en confianza con el chico, olvidándose que tenían que fingir ser pareja, simplemente dejándose llevar por la comodidad que el rubio le provocaba. Hasta que Naruto se excusó diciendo que iba al baño un momento y se quedó solo.

─Lo sabía, ¡sabía que eres gay!

Sasuke levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Hidan. Se encontró con el chico sentado frente a él, y a su lado a Deidara. Ambos le sonreían burlones.

─¿Y qué si lo soy? ─respondió a la defensiva. No estaba de humor para soportar a los idiotas amigos de su hermano.

─Nada, nada ─sacudió una mano. Pero el tono burlón en su voz crispó los nervios de Sasuke.

─Así que te gustan rubios, hum ─comentó Deidara con tantas ganas de molestar como Hidan─. Me protegeré la retaguardia cuando estés cerca. ─Rió a carcajadas junto a su amigo.

─Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, Deidara ─respondió Sasuke, intentando guardar la compostura. No quería armar un espectáculo en la boda de su hermano.

Tuvo la tentación de decir que no era gay, pero sería estúpido hacerlo cuando había presentado a Naruto como su novio. Una vez más maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió alquilar una falsa pareja.

─Ahora sé porqué siempre has sido un frígido, Sasugay.

¡Eso no lo iba a tolerar! Mucho menos del retrasado de Hidan. Empuñó las manos, y cuando estaba por ponerse de pie para darle un buen puñetazo, Naruto llegó.

─Hola.

Hidan y Deidara se pusieron de pie, sabiendo que su diversión había llegado a su fin.

─Hola, somos amigos de Itachi ─se presentó el rubio─. Me llamo Deidara, y él es Hidan. Tú debes ser Naruto, Itachi nos habló de ti.

─Así es'ttebayo. Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

Hicieron unas ligeras reverencias, y sin más los otros se excusaron diciendo que sus amigos les esperaban en otra mesa para beber algo en honor a los novios.

Cuando Naruto volvió a tomar asiento, vio que Sasuke apretaba tanto el vaso que amenazaba con romperlo.

─¿Ocurre algo? Te noto tenso.

─Fue un error pensar en alquilar una pareja falsa. ─Odiaba admitir sus errores, más en voz alta, pero era imposible ignorar que entre sus pocos errores a lo largo de su vida, ese era el peor de todos. Él que siempre se había caracterizado por analizar bien las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo. Le habría pedido a Naruto que se marchara, pero eso no arreglaría nada, el rumor sobre su condición ya se había extendido como la pólvora.

Naruto le palmeó la espalda.

─No te estreses, teme. Cuando yo confesé que soy gay tampoco fue fácil. ─Agarró a Sasuke de un brazo y tiró para ponerle de pie─. Ven.

Le llevó al baño y le plantó frente al lavabo, indicándole que se refrescara la cara para serenarse un poco o iba a terminar explotando el vaso de fino cristal en su mano si continuaba allí sentado. Sasuke obedeció, sabiendo que necesitaba tranquilizarse.

─¿Los amigos de Itachi te molestaban'ttebayo? ─dedujo. No fue muy difícil sospecharlo, ya que cuando fue al baño Sasuke estaba tranquilo, y al volver ya estaba irritado─. Ignóralos.

Pero Sasuke no podía simplemente ignorarlos, sentía su orgullo pisoteado y quería vengarse de alguna forma. Entonces sintió la mano de Naruto masajeando su nuca suavemente mientras se secaba la cara.

─Estás en la boda de tu hermano, deja tu problema con esos dos para después.

─Tienes razón.

Sasuke se incorporó del lavabo y no pudo evitar una ligera impresión al encontrar a Naruto más cerca de lo que había esperado, y al tener éste todavía la mano posada en su nuca daba más sensación de cercanía entre ellos. Pudo apreciar que la diferencia de estatura era mínima. Se observaron fijamente en silencio, hasta que Naruto decidió soltarle y retroceder un paso. Justo a tiempo porque un segundo después un hombre entró en el baño directo a uno de los cubículos, y a Sasuke no le habría gustado nada ser encontrado en aquella posición que daba pie a pensar mal.

Sin decir nada abandonaron el baño, sintiendo una ligera incomodidad en el estómago que al menos Naruto intentaba disimular con una sonrisa.

─Aquí estás, Sasuke. ─Konan llegó, tomando del brazo a su cuñado. A pesar de ser la novia, su estilo era sencillo y elegante, con una flor blanca en el cabello a juego con su vestido. La chica miró a Naruto─. Te robaré a Sasuke un momento.

─Todo tuyo dattebayo.

─¿Ocurre algo, Konan? ─preguntó Sasuke.

─Vamos a bailar. ─Tras decir aquello, le llevo a la pista de baile, dejando atrás a Naruto.

─Sabes que no me gusta bailar. ─Entrecerró la mirada al notar que Itachi no estaba cerca, y entonces lo comprendió─. Itachi quiere hablar con Naruto.

─Sí. Me ha pedido que te aleje un rato de él ─confesó. Era inútil engañar a Sasuke, esos hermanos se conocían demasiado bien el uno al otro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar atrás, comprobando que efectivamente Itachi se estaba acercando a Naruto. Esperaba que "su novio" no metiera la pata, Itachi era muy astuto. Sería humillante que descubrieran la verdad. Definitivamente prefería que todos supieran que es gay, a que supieran que Naruto era un novio alquilado.

Mientras, Naruto tarareaba distraído al compás de la música, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba tan acostumbrado a asistir a bodas donde no conocía absolutamente a nadie que ya lo veía como algo normal. De momento todo parecía estar saliendo bien. Le gustaba hacer bien su trabajo, sin percances, no quería ser despedido o ganarse mala fama.

Ayudándose de la música trató de desviar sus pensamientos para ignorar el recuerdo de las sensaciones que le provocó Sasuke en el baño. No era que estuviera enamorado del chico, pero no podía negar que Sasuke era atractivo. Era un poco incómodo para él porque nunca se había molestado en estudiar si alguno de sus clientes era atractivo. Pero Sasuke estaba siendo un poco difícil de ignorar.

Un poco frustrado se rascó la nuca al comprobar que ni la música podía ayudarle a deshacerse del recuerdo de los ojos negros tan cerca de los suyos, de la suavidad de aquellos mechones entre sus dedos.

Tenía que centrarse, estaba en horario de trabajo. De haber conocido a Sasuke en otra situación estaba seguro de que se habría acercado a él con intenciones de ligárselo, pero ahora era diferente.

─Naruto-kun.

El nombrado dio un respingo por haber sido sacado de sus contradictorias cavilaciones. Era el hermano de Sasuke. Al instante mostró una amplia sonrisa, dándose una bofetada mental para ahora sí esfumar cualquier rastro de sus pensamientos anteriores.

─Itachi, estaba un poco distraído ─se excusó.

─¿Lo estás pasando bien? ─Con un movimiento elegante metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que era esa misma elegancia la que Sasuke poseía.

─Sí.

─Tal vez te sientes un poco solo, ya que no conoces a nadie excepto a Sasuke.

Naruto sacudió una mano, negando.

─¡Para nada! Me siento muy bien, con Sasuke es suficiente.

─Si Sasuke te hubiera presentado antes a la familia, estoy seguro de que te sentirías más cómodo.

Naruto presintió que Itachi esperaba que él respondiera algo, algo comprometedor. ¿Sería que Itachi sospechaba algo?

─Sasuke no se sentía preparado'ttebayo. Le preocupaba lo que su familia pudiera pensar.

─¿Y tu familia conoce a Sasuke?

─No… Mis padres viven en el extranjero ─inventó con rapidez─. Pero saben que estoy con él.

Itachi asintió, estudiando con la mirada a Naruto.

─¿De verdad eres novio de mi hermano, Naruto-kun? ─No sabía de dónde había salido ese rubio, pero era sospechoso para él que Sasuke hubiera estado hablando de una novia y hubiera aparecido un chico.

─¿Por qué lo dudas? ─Al instante Naruto se maldijo por haber contestado con otra pregunta y no con una rotunda afirmación que no diera opción a dudas.

─He estado observándote, a Sasuke también, y no veo entre vosotros ese "algo" que indica que dos personas están enamoradas. Más bien me causa la impresión de dos amigos.

Naruto se quiso llevar las manos a la cabeza. ¿Ese "algo"? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Acaso Itachi era un detective secreto?

─Eso es porque Sasuke es tímido… ─Se interrumpió al ver a Itachi negar con la cabeza─. ¿Qué?

─No me refiero a que os mostréis cariño en público, después de todo estamos rodeados de gente, y entre hombres está peor visto.

─¿Entonces? ─¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Itachi?

─Son vuestras miradas, Naruto-kun. ─Al ver que el rubio parecía no entenderle del todo, puso un sencillo ejemplo─. Estoy seguro de que has notado que tu padre mira a tu madre de una forma especial, una mirada que no le dedica a las demás mujeres. Con tu madre será igual.

─Sí… ─balbuceó.

─A eso me refiero.

Naruto quedó pasmado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese Itachi? Era la persona más observadora que había conocido en toda su vida. ¿Se había dado cuenta de ese absurdo detalle? Era obvio que sus miradas no iban a transmitir nada especial porque no estaban enamorados.

Por un momento dudó entre arrodillarse y suplicarle desesperado que no dijera a nadie lo que había notado, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza, desechando esa opción. Mostró su mejor sonrisa para restarle importancia al asunto.

─Ahora lo entiendo, Itachi. Estás preocupado por tu hermano'ttebayo, por eso me pones a prueba. No te inspiro confianza.

─No demasiada ─confesó─. No te conozco de nada.

─¡Tranquilo! Puedes confiar en mí ─aseguró llevándose un puño al pecho─. Cuidaré de Sasuke, es importante para mí.

─Itachi.

El nombrado y Naruto giraron a mirar a Sasuke que se acercaba con Konan. La chica no había podido retenerlo más.

─¿Cansado de bailar, Sasuke?

─Sabes que no me gusta bailar. ─Miró a ambos chicos─. ¿Y? ¿De qué estabais hablando?

─Le preguntaba a Naruto-kun si lo está pasando bien. ─Se acercó a Konan y puso una mano en la espalda de la chica─. Iremos un momento con papá y mamá ─dijo antes de alejarse.

Sasuke asintió y Naruto sonrió mientras rodeaba la cintura de Sasuke con un brazo, cosa que Itachi alcanzó a ver. Naruto se sintió sudar frío, pensando que no había forma posible de engañar a ese tipo por mucho que se empeñara en guardar las apariencias.

─Deja de clavarme los dedos en la cintura, dobe.

Al instante Naruto obedeció, notando que estaba un poco tenso por la conversación con Itachi.

─¿Tu hermano es un súper agente secreto? ─preguntó algo asustado.

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

─Sospecha que no soy tu novio, dice que no nos miramos como mis padres se miran y que no le inspiro confianza ─habló acelerado.

─¿Qué? ─¿Qué demonios tenían que ver los padres del dobe ahí?

─¡Estamos jodidos, teme! ─masculló tomándole de los hombros.

─Cálmate ─susurró con los dientes apretados, sujetándole también de los hombros─. Me enviaron al más patoso de la empresa, joder ─susurró para sí mismo, pero por la cercanía Naruto le escuchó.

─Soy uno de los más contratados, teme ─se defendió ofendido.

─Limítate a hacer tu trabajo como hasta ahora, todo estaba bien.

─Pero nuestras miradas no son de enamorados'ttebayo, Itachi lo ha notado.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. La perspicacia de Itachi era tan admirable como odiosa.

─De momento es mejor ignorarlo. Al menos al resto los hemos engañado.

─Que conste que en las normas de la página no viene escrito nada sobre esto, así que aunque me descubran debes pagarme ─avisó.

─Como digas, idiota.

Pasado el susto inicial, volvieron a tomar asiento y a mantener una charla entretenida, conociéndose un poco, aunque los escalofríos regresaban cuando descubrían la mirada de Itachi puesta en ellos.

No pasó mucho rato más cuando Naruto dijo que debía marcharse, ya que vivía bastante lejos y le tomaría un rato regresar a casa.

─No has traído coche, ¿verdad? ─preguntó Sasuke saliendo a la calle. Un poco más allá vieron a Itachi despidiendo a unos amigos.

─Tengo moto, pero no la he traído. Una vez tuve un incidente con ella y me manchó el pantalón, por eso he venido en autobús.

─Puedo llevarte a casa ─se ofreció, después de todo tenía carnet de conducir.

─No, no quiero robarte tus últimos momentos con tu hermano'ttebayo.

─Idiota, hablas como si Itachi se fuese a mudar a la otra punta del mundo, o a morirse.

Naruto rió divertido, sin ofenderle el insulto. Cuando el coche de los amigos arrancó y vio a Itachi acercarse, miró a Sasuke.

─Teme, ¿crees que si Itachi nos ve besándonos creerá que estamos juntos? ─le susurró.

─Tal vez, pero no…

Naruto no necesitó escuchar nada más. Sin dejarle terminar le agarró de la pechera y le empujó hasta la pared, uniendo sus bocas en un beso. Manteniéndole contra la pared sabía que Sasuke no podría huir. Como era de esperar en el primer momento no obtuvo respuesta, incluso Sasuke le había agarrado con firmeza de los brazos para poder alejarle. Pero después el rechazo desapareció, colaborando justo a tiempo para ser vistos por Itachi.

Sasuke abrió un ojo y alcanzó a ver a su hermano entrando de nuevo, pero Naruto no parecía tener intenciones de dejar libre su boca. Con una mano le sostuvo de ambas mejillas y le empujó hacia atrás, ganándose una mirada confusa del rubio que tenía la cara ligeramente roja.

─Itachi entró hace rato, no hace falta disimular más, dobe.

─Ah… ─balbuceó soltándole, acomodándose la chaqueta del traje para mostrarse disimuladamente relajado─. Lo hemos engañado también.

─Quién sabe, Itachi es muy astuto ─se alisó la camisa y la chaqueta con las manos, un poco arrugados por la forma en que Naruto le había agarrado─. Dobe, la próxima vez déjame terminar de hablar y decirte que no quería que Itachi me viera besando a otro hombre. ─Aquella situación había sido violenta para él.

─Perdón'ttebayo ─sonrió nervioso, rascándose la nuca─. Ya debo irme.

─Recuerda la comida de mañana, se puntual.

─Sí. ¡Nos vemos! ─se despidió.

Como respuesta Sasuke sólo levantó un poco una mano. Cuando le vio lo suficientemente lejos, se tomó la libertad de suspirar para sacar la tensión de su cuerpo, dejando caer los hombros ligeramente.

Ese beso le había tomado por sorpresa y había tardado en reaccionar. Juraría que el idiota le dijo que sólo besaba si el cliente se lo pedía con la condición de un pago extra, y ahora lo había hecho por su cuenta.

─Usuratonkachi ─susurró volviendo adentro, ignorando el sutil calorcito en sus mejillas.

**FAKE PARTNER**

Un día más Naruto se presentó puntual, vistiendo un poco informal comparado con el resto. La comida había sido una vez más en la casa de Sasuke, esta vez con los padres de Konan también como invitados.

Naruto pudo estar más relajado que en la boda, ya que Itachi no le dedicó miradas inquisitivas.

Después de la comida, Itachi y Konan se despidieron y partieron al aeropuerto, pasarían su luna de miel en diferentes puntos de Europa durante un mes. Después de eso, aprovechando que habían salido fuera, Naruto pensó que era oportuno irse.

─Naruto, espero verte pronto ─dijo Mikoto.

─Yo también dattebayo ─respondió con una sonrisa.

─El día 1 del mes que viene es mi cumpleaños, espero verte aquí.

La sonrisa de Naruto titubeó un momento. Estaban en mayo, para el cumpleaños todavía faltaban tres semanas, era obvio que él no iba a poder estar ahí… a no ser que Sasuke volviera a contratarle, cosa que dudaba ya que había dicho que aquello de contratar pareja fue un error.

─Intentaré venir ─comentó.

─Mamá, voy con Naruto, volveré después.

─De acuerdo, pasadlo bien.

Cuando giraron en una esquina alejada, Naruto miró a Sasuke.

─¿Acaso me acompañarás a casa?

─Voy a pagarte, dobe.

─Por un momento lo había olvidado'ttebayo ─confesó. Se había sentido tan a gusto con Sasuke y su familia, poniendo a Itachi como excepción, que por momentos olvidaba que era trabajo─. Entonces sígueme.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto hasta un bar, precisamente el mismo donde días antes estuvo brindando con Suigetsu, Juugo, Itachi y sus estúpidos amigos.

─Me gusta venir aquí, aunque queda muy lejos de donde vivo. Pero a veces por trabajo estoy por esta zona ─explicó tomando asiento en una mesa junto a una ventana.

Casualidades de la vida, al parecer Naruto pasaba con cierta regularidad por ese lugar, y él nunca antes lo había visto allí. Tomó asiento frente a Naruto. Un camarero no tardó en ir para tomar sus órdenes.

─Sasuke, siento curiosidad por saber algo, supongo que les dirás a tus padres que hemos terminado, ¿lo harás pronto?

─Dejaré pasar unos días, y después les diré que lo hemos dejado. No entraré en detalles y sé que ellos no preguntarán, al menos mi padre no.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al camarero cuando éste fue a dejar lo que habían pedido.

─Eso es bueno. Siento que la empresa no te diera lo que tú querías.

─Ya no importa, dobe. Además, no fue tu culpa.

─No puedo evitar preguntarme quién se presentó en mi lugar en aquella fiesta gay ─rió bajito, imaginando varias opciones. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

─Esperemos que al menos alguien gay.

El silencio no duró mucho cuando Sasuke habló.

─¿Tienes novio? Uno de verdad. ─Se preguntaba cómo podría hacer compatible Naruto una relación real con varias falsas.

─¿Por qué esa pregunta? ─Dibujó una sonrisa divertida en sus labios─. ¿Acaso te gusto?

─Tengo mejor gusto, idiota. Es simple curiosidad.

Naruto mostró una estudiada expresión de desilusión.

─Qué cruel eres, teme. Y no, no tengo novio.

─Lo sospechaba. Sería difícil compartir a tu novio con varios más.

─Sí.

─¿Entonces dejarás este trabajo cuando encuentres a alguien?

─Creo que sería lo correcto, aunque si a mi novio no le importara…

─A mí me importaría… si fuera tu novio de verdad ─aclaró.

─¿Así que eres celoso?

─Me gusta que lo mío sea sólo mío. ─Además, anoche Naruto le besó. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no besaría a otro, u otra?

De su bolsillo Sasuke sacó un sobre que depositó en la mesa, cerca de Naruto.

─Aquí está tu parte. ─De su cartera sacó cierta cantidad de dinero junto con la factura del traje alquilado y otra del transporte público que Naruto usó─. Esto es lo de las facturas. Y que quede claro que no pienso pagarte por un beso que no pedí.

Naruto sonrió un poco avergonzado, aceptando el sobre. La noche anterior realmente se dejó llevar por la atracción que le provocaba el chico.

─Tranquilo, eso corre a cuenta de la casa dattebayo. ─Deslizó el dinero de las facturas de vuelta hacia Sasuke─. Y esto también.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó interiormente confuso.

─Ah… podría decirse que es una pequeña compensación por el error de Fake Partner.

─No es tu obligación compensarme por un error de la empresa.

─Pues entonces es porque quiero hacerlo'ttebayo. Me has caído bien, teme, considéralo un descuento.

Un poco inseguro Sasuke volvió a tomar el dinero. Lo cierto es que a él también le había caído bien ese rubio idiota. De haberlo conocido en una de las discotecas gays que frecuentaba para liberarse del estrés, estaba seguro de que se habría acercado a él. A pesar de lo que dijera en voz alta, Naruto le resultaba físicamente llamativo.

─Es hora de irme, Sasuke. Fue divertido ser tu "novio" ─sonrió al recordar el día anterior, cuando Itachi casi le hace desmayarse de la tensión.

─¿Tienes prisa? ─preguntó en un intento disimulado por retenerlo un poco más.

─Lo cierto es que sí. Hace semanas que no visito a mis padres, quiero verles. Y mañana tengo trabajo. La empresa me llamó esta mañana para decirme que una chica me ha contratado como su novio durante una semana, presiento que será entretenido.

Sasuke miró fijamente a su acompañante.

─Sin duda te gusta tu trabajo.

─Sí. Conoces gente interesante, como tú, por ejemplo.

Sasuke parpadeó, preguntándose si Naruto estaba coqueteando con él o sólo le estaba halagando. Siguió al rubio a la calle después de que éste pagara las consumiciones alegando que como él había pedido ir allí, él pagaba.

Naruto buscó las palabras indicadas para despedirse, pero no las encontró porque en el fondo no quería decirle un adiós definitivo y perder contacto con Sasuke. Por otro lado, Sasuke se debatía entre pedirle a Naruto su número de teléfono o no hacerlo, con la excusa de seguir viéndose ya que parecía que entre ellos se estaba formando el principio de una amistad. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien pedía ese tipo de cosas, normalmente los demás le ofrecían su número con insinuaciones para que llamara, antes de que él siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de pedirlo.

─Al menos salió algo bueno de todo esto, Sasuke, no tienes que esconder más tu homosexualidad. Espero que encuentres a alguien pronto dattebayo.

─Tienes razón.

─Bueno, pues… adiós.

─Adiós.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de caminar tras Naruto como autómata, pero reaccionó a tiempo. Tenía la necesidad de detenerlo, no quería perder el contacto por completo con él. Pero tal vez estaba confundiendo la actuación con la realidad, como Naruto dijo que les ocurría a algunos de sus clientes.

Seguro con el paso de los días esa sensación cedería hasta desaparecer.

Pero no fue así, una semana después Sasuke se arrepentía de no haber tenido el valor de pedirle a Naruto su número de teléfono, su facebook, o cualquier cosa para poder seguir en contacto con él. Su única esperanza estaba en rondar ese bar que visitó con Naruto con la expectación de poder topárselo "por casualidad". Fugaku y Mikoto le habían preguntado un par de veces por Naruto, pero no les había dicho todavía que la "relación" había terminado, sólo les dijo que Naruto estaba bien y que tenía mucho trabajo.

La segunda semana aquella necesidad de ver a Naruto iba en aumento. Incluso entró en la web Fake Partner con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero aparte del formulario para ingresar o pedir una cita, no encontró nada más revelador que pudiera indicarle dónde estaba Naruto. No daba datos sobre sus trabajadores, era algo normal.

La tercera semana fue peor, pero al menos una pequeña esperanza volvió a nacer en él al recordar que pronto era el cumpleaños de Mikoto. Tal vez Naruto iría.

Pero el día llegó y Naruto no apareció. Comenzaba a sentirse estúpido, seguro que era el único de los dos que no dejaba de pensar en el otro, y Naruto debía estar tan feliz con su entretenido ritmo de vida.

Al entrar en casa llegada la tarde, descubrió a Mikoto hablando por teléfono, despidiéndose de alguien.

─A mí también me alegra mucho haberte escuchado, Naruto. Adiós.

Sasuke parpadeó. Naruto. ¿Había dicho Naruto? Pero llegó tarde, su madre ya había colgado y su teléfono no tenía identificador de llamadas para saber qué número le había llamado. ¿Podía tener más mala suerte?

─¿Hablabas con Naruto? ─Quiso asegurarse.

─Sí, ha llamado para felicitarme y disculparse por no poder venir. ─Sonrió─. Qué chico más estupendo.

─No vendrá ─se susurró. Era oficial, no vería a Naruto nunca más─. ¿Naruto no ha preguntado por mí?

─Sí, pero no estabas. Te manda saludos. ¿Acaso llevas tiempo sin verle? Hablaba como si hiciera una eternidad que no te ve.

─Algo así. Tiene mucho trabajo ahora mismo y no hemos podido vernos.

Mikoto notó que su hijo lucía ligeramente preocupado, aunque intentara ocultarlo en una expresión neutra no servía de nada, después de todo era su madre y conocía cualquier mínimo gesto en él.

─Estoy segura de que pronto podrás ver a Naruto.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, sabiendo en el fondo que no le vería de nuevo. Debería decirles a sus padres cuanto antes que su "relación" con Naruto había terminado.

Como esperaba, aquel 1 de junio pasó y Naruto no apareció. Al día siguiente estaba aburrido en casa, solo. Por suerte en una semana volvería al trabajo y terminarían sus vacaciones.

Se planteó ir a aquel bar para ver si por casualidad ese día la suerte quería hacerle el favor de toparse con Naruto, pero desechó la idea al instante. No merecía la pena, nunca estaba allí. Estaba tomando cierta obsesión con aquel rubio idiota que sólo había visto tres días. Él, que podía tener a quien quisiera, se obsesionaba con quien no podía tener. Patético.

Caminó a su habitación con intención de entretenerse tal vez vagando en internet. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Naruto. No es que estuviera enamorado de él, ese sentimiento necesitaba tiempo; pero físicamente le gustó y tenía una personalidad curiosa que captó su atención. Podía decir que se sentía atraído por Naruto.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar media vuelta cuando estaba por entrar en su habitación. No creía que fueran sus padres, ellos siempre llevaban sus propias llaves. Al abrir la puerta no pudo disimular una ligera expresión de sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

¿Era una alucinación de su obsesionada mente?

A escasos dos pasos, Naruto le miraba curioso, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida al ver su expresión. De verdad ese teme no esperaba verle.

─¡Hola! Busco a Uchiha Sasuke.

─¿Qué…? ─susurró.

─Soy Uzumaki Naruto, me envía la empresa Fake Partner. Seré tu novio durante una semana.

Tras escuchar eso, Sasuke recobró la compostura. Un momento, ¿qué había dicho? No es que no le alegrara ver a Naruto ahí, pero él no…

─No he alquilado a nadie, debe haber un error.

─Lo sé'ttebayo. ─Se rascó la nuca, esbozando una ligera sonrisa─. No me envía la empresa, he venido por mi cuenta. Tengo una semana libre y me preguntaba si podíamos seguir en contacto… si quieres. ─De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un par de papelitos que le mostró─. Tengo entradas para el cine.

─¿Son gastos extra? ─preguntó más relajado, acomodándose contra el marco de la puerta.

─No. Esto corre por mi cuenta ─respondió, siguiendo la broma del otro.

─Perfecto. ─Sonrió de lado, saliendo y cerrando tras él─. Dime, Naruto, el tiempo máximo para alquilar una pareja es un mes, ¿cierto?

─Así es. ─Asintió, mirándole frente a frente.

─¿Y si quiero más tiempo?

Aquella pregunta sacudió ligeramente a Naruto, además, la forma en que le estaba mirando no ayudaba mucho. ¿Era su imaginación o aquella pregunta iba con doble sentido? Es decir, ¿Sasuke estaba diciendo que quería estar con él más tiempo?

─¿Como cuánto tiempo?

─Indefinido.

La respuesta dejó a Naruto con la boca abierta. Había ido allí, con una semana por delante con la intención de tratar de conquistar a Sasuke, el chico le había gustado, y ahora Sasuke le dice eso. ¡Eso significaba que él también le gustaba!

Rió bajito, expresando sólo una parte de su alegría.

─Podría hacerte un descuento especial por tratarse de ti dattebayo. ─Avanzó un paso, rebasando el espacio personal de Sasuke, pero éste no se mostró incómodo con ello─. Y eliminaría todos los gastos extra ─dijo, acercando despacio su boca a la otra, robándole un breve beso superficial.

Sasuke posó una mano en la nuca de Naruto para que no se alejara demasiado.

─Suena interesante ─susurró─. Trato hecho, durante tiempo indefinido serás mío.

─Qué posesivo ha sido eso, teme. Y yo que pensaba alquilarme de forma gratuita… ─suspiró, chocando su aliento en los labios contrarios debido a la cercanía.

Ambos sabían que obviamente Naruto no se estaba alquilando, había ido allí por cuenta propia, porque quería estar con Sasuke. Pero bromeando podían eludir los nervios que sentían. Para ambos la situación era un poco rara, pero no por ello no deseada. Tenían enfrente al chico que había estado en su mente desde la boda de Itachi.

Eran conscientes de que en realidad no se conocían de nada, pero tenían tiempo por delante para empezar a hacerlo.

Por primera vez Sasuke se atrevió a besarle, un beso suave y lento que no duró demasiado. No tenía prisa, primero quería conocer mejor a ese dobe.

─Vamos ─le dijo caminando rumbo al cine más cercano.

Naruto no tardó en seguirle, alcanzándole en pocas zancadas.

─Hey, Sasuke'ttebayo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que lo que menos me gusta de mi trabajo es que muchos clientes quieren ir más allá conmigo?

─Sí ─respondió, preguntándose a dónde quería ir a parar Naruto con aquello.

─Por una vez me alegro de que pase eso ─confesó con una sonrisa. La expresión de Sasuke se suavizó al escuchar aquello, sintiéndose más cómodo con Naruto─. Es mi castigo por ser tan irresistible ─bromeó llevándose las manos a la nuca.

─Usuratonkachi… ─masculló rodando la mirada, pero interiormente sonrió también, de buen humor.

Sólo el tiempo diría cuánto duraría esa relación. Lo que sí era seguro, es que ellos iban a poner todas sus ganas en eso, avanzando despacio pero seguro. Y Naruto sabía que si aquella relación funcionaba, su tiempo trabajando en Fake Partner tenía los días contados, pero en realidad no le importaba.

De momento tenía mucho trabajo por delante con Sasuke, quien tenía intención de "alquilarle" por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

**FIN.**

Y hasta aquí llega este fic :D Muchos se preguntarán de dónde ha salido semejante cosa. Bien, es lo que tiene vagar por internet y leer, y leer… Así que todo lo que plasmé en este fic es real, quiero decir, basado en información leída.

Me dijeron que Fugaku aceptó a Sasuke muy rápido. Lo sé, lo hice a sí a posta XD Quería centrar la trama en Sasuke y Naruto, no en Sasuke y Fugaku. La tortura de no ser aceptado por su padre, se la guardaré a Sasuke para otro fic :3

**Hōkan:** Geisha masculino. No confundir _geisha_ con _oiran_.

Hay claras diferencias entre una Orian y una Geisha, no sólo en apariencia, sino también en los servicios. Aunque las dos cultivaban el arte de la danza, la música, la caligrafía y la conversación entre otras artes, no debemos olvidar que las Oiran eran prostitutas de lujo y sus servicios eran sexuales, mientras que el de las Geishas era puramente entretenimiento. Dentro del cometido de la Geisha podía producirse el flirteo o el coqueteo con los hombres, así como juegos de insinuaciones, pero los clientes sabían que no podían esperar nada más allá. Sin embargo el propósito de una Oiran es proporcionar placer sexual, acompañado con entretenimientos como recitar versos, tocar instrumentos musicales, o mediante la conversación.

La equivocación de los servicios de las Orian y las Geishas también fue fundamentado por _Arthur Golden_ en su libro _Memorias de una Geisha_, donde muchas de las vivencias de la protagonista (la Geisha Sayuri) en su profesión relatadas por _Golden_, están erradas; como el _mizuage_ (ritual donde una aprendiz pasa a ser una profesional), donde el autor narra que Sayuri subasta su virginidad al mejor postor para que las desflore, cuando dicho _mizuage_ era en las Oiran cuando una 'Kamuro' se convertía en 'Yuujo'. El _mizuage_ de una Maiko (aprendiz de Geisha) a una Geisha de verdad consistía en un pequeño ritual donde cambiaba el peinado, la vestimenta y el nombre.

**¿Sabías que…?**

La anécdota que cuenta Naruto sobre el hombre que se casó por segunda vez y alquiló a todos sus invitados es cierta.

Es costumbre en las bodas japonesas que, cuanto más invitados, mejor. Por eso muchas parejas alquilan a falsos compañeros de trabajo, falsos familiares, o falsos amigos; esto se está volviendo también una moda en Japón para ahorrar muchos problemas, especialmente cuando alguien se casa por segunda vez.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
